custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shattering of Mirrors
The Shattering of Mirrors is the second installment in the Hell's Rising Trilogy, and the fifth story in the Primordius Magna Saga. Teaser In a bold flight, three young matoran race to the Order of Kentis Nui to deliver the news of Narcisca's plans to release an ancient deity of evil upon Primordius Magna and his plan to strike through dimensional passageways. Several Toa are dispatched to destroy the connections to parallel dimensions but soon learn that doing so seals the fate of the dimension's inhabitance. Meanwhile, the young matoran set out on a quest of their own to seek out at old hero. But when a prophecy sets the entity of evil on their trail, dare they strike a deal with the volatile Skakdi Syndicate? Story Prologue The sun-bathed Acajax island in warm radiance the morning three matoran were preparing for a skyboard race. A vast meadow stretched for a mile in front of them to an outcropping of rock that marked where the race would finish. Jeremik rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he waited for his best friend Davix to fire the flares that would signal the beginning of the race. To Jeremik's left, Ougo cracked his knuckles and grinned at the Le-Matoran. "Are you be for me to beat you again, Jeremik?" "We'll see who's grinning once the race is over," the latter replied cooly." He tensed his knees once his skyboard starring into distance, waiting for Davix to send up those flares. Glancing over at Ougo who had began to play air guitar to himself, Jeremik almost missed the brilliant red flare rocketing through the sky only to explode in a shower of sparkling crimson. Within a millisecond, the race was one. Jeremik always loved watching the beautiful green meadows below him blur as he raced by, and the feel of the wind whipping his face. "Eat my dust!" he heard Ougo yell as the Onu-Matoran overtook him. Leaning low over his board, Jeremik accelerated until he and Ougo were neck and neck. Across a stream, over rolling hills they sped, still neck and neck as they approached the rocky outcrop that marked the finish line. "Whoooooa!" Jeremik heard Ougo's yell, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground with the Onu-Matoran on top of him. They rolled another ten feet before coming to rest sprawled at Davix's feet. Jeremik and Ougo were both laughing as they clambered to their feet. Their skyborads had crashed some five feet away, but appeared undamaged. "Who won, Davix?" asked Jeremik. "Whacha doing, Davix my boy?" boomed Ougo in his boisterous manner, for the PoMatoran appeared too preoccupied with something to pay any attention to the race. Davix straightened up, for he had been bent double, peering at a hole in the rocky outcrop. "Hey guy," he breathed, turning towards Jeremik and Ougo, "forget the race for a minute, I think I have found something." "What is it?" Jeremik asked, excitedly. Come look at this. As one, the three matoran knelt, and peered at the the point Davix had indicted. In the rocky outcrop, there was a small hole that appeared to lead deep underground. Unfortunately, a large boulder blocked was obstructing the hole like a massive door. It looked to Jeremik almost as if someone had put it there to hide something. "Do you think it might be a passageway?" Ougo wondered aloud." "That's what I though too," said Davix, excitement in his voice, "Let's have a look. Come one, help me shift his boulder." Together, the three matoran pushed and struggled until the boulder gave way to a narrow winding passage way that disappeared into the gloom. "Let's explore," Davix said, already climbing into the hole. "I don't," Jeremik replied uneasily, "we don't have any lights." "Not a problem" grinned Ougo, unclipping a the headlight of his skyboard. "I'm still not sure about going into that tunnel." Jeremik always felt uncomfortable about places he had never been. "What if it caves in? What if it belongs to some angry rahi?" "Ah, stop your worrying, Jeremik, and come on in," Davix was clearly untroubled by dark tunnels, but Jeremik knew all too well how danger-prone his cocky friend was. Still, a voice inside Jeremik's head that usually kept quiet was screaming into his brain Go on, have some fun. Remember how nervous you were the first time you rode a Skyboard? Are you not glad that you let your old friend Sadran talk you into riding one? The adventurous part of him victorious, Jeremik found himself climbing after Ougo down into the hole and into the darkness. The tunnel was narrow and muddy, but just when the entrance became a pinprick of light above them, the tunnel gave way to an enormous and elaborate room. Stalactites and stalagmites glistened like from the ceiling and floor, an eerie red glow emanating from behind them. On the ground, well-warn mining tracks snaked like out of sight like some serpentine monster. "Whoa," breathed Ougo, gazing upon the cavern in awe. "Shhh!" commanded Davix, "Listen..."I can hear voices." The three Matoran crouched as one and began to inch towards the sound of the voices, for their were indeed voices, voices that sent a shiver down Jeremik's spine. At the end of the room, there was a gap in the rocks that overlooked a vast sunteranian expanse. They now realized that the red glow was caused by lava a sea of lava that faded into to blackness in such a way that it appeared endless. And in the the middle of their field of vision, there was a single island with a most demonic looking creature. The creature was bound in chains that crackled with some unknown energy. The creature appeared to be talking for Jeremik could see its snake like chops moving and here the rasp of its voice. But to who or what was not appearant. "What is it you want from me, Narcisca? I have not spoken to another being in over 5 millennia. Ah, I see you have a new body; how is it working for you? But anyhow, what brings you to me? Is it information you want? You'd be wise to recall that I will head no word under pain. I cannot feel pain; I am pain! But I beseech you, speak!" "Sulfeirus..." This second voice cut into Jeremick's head as if the owner had not spoken but had rather beat the words upon his brain. "Why would I need information from you. As you've already said, you are 5 millennia behind the times. No, I have come to make you an offer, and you would be wise to take me up on it. "I'm listening," replied the other. "I have come to offer you your freedom in exchange for your services. Bring me Toa Magnon, alive, and I shall grant you the freedom to walk among the living once more." Sulfeirus snorted and a pungent stench filled Jeremik's nostrils, causing him to swoon giddily. "Freedom means nothing to me without power. You are a being of immense strength. I require in exchange for my services, the Great Toa stone." "You are not in a position to bargain, Sulfeirus. Perhaps you need another thousand years to reconsider my offer." "Not in a position to bargain, am I, Narcisca? You would not have asked me to lend my assistance if it were not needed. You wish to capture this Toa Magnon, and yet you will not do it yourself. Why not? Why, I'll tell you. You fear Magnon, you fear he is the one described in the old prophecy to be your downfall. You fear his power, his strength, his courage. But why choose me? Oh, is it not obvious? I am a master in the art of deceit. I am cunning,ruthless, and moreover, a foe unbeknownst to Magnon. Give me only that which I ask, and I shall execute your request. But I am prepared to wait another 10,000 years if you do not accept my terms." There was a long silence in which Jeremik, Ougo and Davix exchanged anxious whispers. "Did you hear what he said?" "We should get out of here" "Shhh." This last came from Ougo, for Narcisca spoke once more. "Very well, I accept your terms, a the Toa stone shall be yours upon the arrival of Magnon in my lair." "Excellent," Sulfeirus grinned manevolently in a self-satisfied sort of way, "Oh, yes, and one other thing: There are three matoran just above us listening to every word we speak." Characters *Jeremik *Davix *Ougo *Sadran (Upcoming) *Narcisca *Magnon *Sulfeirus Category:Primordius Magna Saga Category:Stories